Aki la metiche
by lulu291
Summary: Un cuaderno , una escrito y una historia . Como se terminara el libro ? One - shot n.n


**Hola ! Como estan ? Yo bien , por aqui publicando un fubuharu ^^ Espero que les guste ( es mi primer fubuharu asi que tomenme con calma )**

Aki la metiche.

Puede que el no sea perfecto. Ella tampoco. El no era bueno en la cocina. Ella si. El ama el frio. Ella lo odia. El es alpino. Ella no ( estaba apunto de escribir inazumatista n.n ). El tiene 14 . Ella 13. El pelo de el es plata. El de ella azul. A el le gusta lo amargo. A ella lo dulce. El es mujeriego. Ella es callada. El prefiere estar solo. Ella quiere compania. A el le gusta el invierno. A ella el verano. Pero lo mas importante ... el es Fubuki ... y ... ella es Haruna.

pero si no tomamos en cuenta sus diferencias ellos pueden ser la pareja ideal.

Todos sabemos el dicho '' los opuestos se atraen ''. Pero ellos no son opuestos. Los dos son 'amigos con derecho '' pero eso cambiaria si Fubuki o Haruna , diera el primer paso. y un empujon siempre es bien recibido ...

-Aki ya deja ese cuaderno y ven a ayudarme - grito una peliazul desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy , ya voy - Grito Aki - Y como decia un empujon siempre es bien recibido ^^

En lugar de bajar escaleras y ayudar a su amiga , ella subia escaleras buscando a un chico. Pero su suerte no fue la mejor y choca con ...

-Inchinose ! como estas ?

-Bien. Y tu donde vas con tanta prisa ?

-A ayudar a la humanidad ! - con un punio ariba.

-A la humanidad ? - el chico estaba intrigado.

-El segundo nombre de Haruna.

-Ese es su nombre ?

-No , es el apodo que le puse. Ya dejate de preguntas y ven a ayudarme - lo jala asta la habitacion de Fubuki.

Toc toc toc - se abre la puerta.

\- Fubuki ! Me haces un favor ? Please.

-Claro - respondio el peliplata.

-Es que yo tengo que salir con Inchinose ...

-Conmigo ? - el chico se seniala con el dedo.

Aki se da la vuelta y hace unos gestos raros con su cara.

-Si contigo , es que no te acuerdas que nos ibamos a la feria ?- por los ojos de la chica se asomaron lagrimas.

-Asi es verdad. Lo siento. Pasar mucho tiempo con Endou te contagia de su estupidez jejeje ...- se rasca la nuca.

En la tore inazuma ...

-Hapchuuuuuu ! - Endou.

-Te estas resfriando. La proxima vez te abrigas , entendido ?

-Como tu digas Natsumi...

Volviendo al albergue...

-Como decia tengo que salir y no puedo ayudar a Haruna en lavar la ropa. La ayudas tu por mi ? Prometo recompensarte , si ? - con cara de cachorito.

-Vale. Pero me debes una - dijo Fubuki.

-Claro ^^ - dijo Aki y en su mente '' y no sabes como te devolvere este favor ushiushiushi ... pasar demasiado tiempo con Kogure afecta la salud ''

En algun lugar de inazuma...

-Hapchuuuuu ! - Kogure.

Volviendo a la escena...

Fubuki ya se abia ido y solo quedaban Inchinose y Aki.

-Enserio no quieres ser actriz ? Te iria muy bien.

-No ... Por el momento quiero terminar de escribir mi libro y sin un final no podre. Asi que vamos que esto no acaba aqui.

Otra vez lo jala escaleras abajo. Se escondieron detras de la lavaropas. Inchinose queria decir algo pero ,...

\- SShhhhhhh ! No hables. Ahora viene la mejor parte - Aki saca una camera foto ( de esas que haces la foto y te la sacan por una parte . Ya me entienden ustedes )

-Y como as estado Fubuki ?- pregunta Haruna.

-Bien . Muriendo de aburimiento en mi habitacion . Y tu ?

-Lavando ropa. Esa Aki me deja sola con una tonelada de ropa sucia.

-Jaajaja ,... La proxima vez elige mejor a tus amigas - dijo Fubuki.

-Como que eliga mejor a sus amigas ? Es que no soy buena amiga o que ?- susuro Aki enfadada.

Inchinose le tapa la boca.

-Bueno eso ya no importa. Para eso estas tu aqui, para ayudarme - decia Haruna.

-Tienes razon. Yeti al rescate ! - levanta un punio hacia ariba.

-Jajaja... - se reia Haruna.

-Es el momento - Aki saca de su bolsillo unas bolitas pequenias y las tira a los pies de Haruna.

Haruna da un paso hacia adelante y se resbala. Fubuki intenta cogerla del brazo pero lamentablemente se cae con ella. Encima de ella. Y la besa. Si. Como e dicho , la besa. Los dos estaban con los ojos como platos y no observaron que un flash les hizo una foto. Los dos se levantan rapidamente.

-Fu-fu-bu-k-i ... esto ...- tartamudeaba Haruna sonrojada.

-L-o ... lo ... sien - intentaba decir Yeti , ajammm, Fubuki.

\- Ahora viene nuestro turno - dijo Aki - Lo encontre ! - se levanta con Inchinose y con un sueter en mano.

-Akii ! - exclamaron los dos tortolitos sorprendidos.

-Vieron algo ? -pregunto Haruna.

-No. Nosotros solo llegamos hace unos momentos buscando mi sueter -dijo Aki.

-Fiiuuu...

\- Deberiamos ver algo ?-pregunto Inchinose.

-No nada !- dijo Haruna negando con la cabeza.

-Pero no se iban a la feria ?- pregunto Fubuki.

-Como te decia , despistado , estaba buscando mi sueter. Y ahora si nos vamos. Que la pasen bien lavando ropa ^^ - agaro a Inchinose del brazo y salio por la puerta.

-Y bueno ... ahora core - dijo Aki caminando mas rapido.

-Eh ? Por que ?

-No te preguntaste que hice con la foto ?

-No.

-Y ni preguntes ...

Tres ... Dos ... Uno...

-Aki ! - se oia gritar a Haruna y Fubuki.

-Corre ! - grito Aki arastrando a Inchinose.

Y asi empezo una carera por toda la ciudad. Haruna con una escoba en la mano , Fubuki con la foto , Aki arastrando a Inchinose y el pobre americano perseguido sin motivo alguno ...

FIN ^^


End file.
